


Rather Stay Myself

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [31]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoemsseries
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>Ps. I have realize i never post the poems after I posted my poem Finally free so I'm guessing it never submit through qwq</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Stay Myself

Rather Stay Myself   
I don't know   
Who I   
Really want   
To be   
Rather stay   
Me   
Myself   
Not someone   
I am   
For everyone   
See  
That is me   
All this   
Be myself   
Accept me   
Who I am   
Understand   
Me   
For me   
Only myself   
No one   
Else   
Nor pretend   
someone   
World   
Lookup  
To me   
As   
Their point   
Of view   
picture me   
Whole different   
Person   
All in eyes   
each one   
stare me   
Picture   
How I suppose   
look,act,personality   
Style and flaws   
well wouldn't   
happen   
A nerdy   
shy   
bookworm   
creative mind   
friendly person   
kind others   
have common   
things   
talk about   
could be   
Anything   
As long   
I'm   
Me   
Myself   
so I   
rather stay   
to be me   
myself   
Rather Stay myself


End file.
